The Colour Wheel
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots based on colours.
1. Slytherin Green

**AN: **For the...

_**Forbidden Word Challenge/Competition**_

**1-1; **Green

_**Create-A-Potion Challenge**_

Forgetfulness Potion – Ingredient 1 Lethe River Water.

_**Disney Character Challenge**_

**Hades;** Write about Blaise Zabini.

_**The Crayola Challenge**_

Green

(Additional Prompts: The Black Lake & Eating Apples)

* * *

Flying over the Hogwarts grounds in spring, Ginny couldn't help but notice how Slytherin everything looked. She knew they weren't the exact shades, but it still looked Slytherin.

"Blaise," Ginny shouted back to her boyfriend, "have you ever noticed how almost everything in spring is Slytherin colours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Little Red; I don't see any silver down there!" He teased her.

"You know what I mean, Blaise, it's just all so… so…"

"I know," Blaise cut it, "it makes us Slytherins feel great seeing out colours everywhere even if it is only nature." Blaise stuck his tongue out at this, showing his dislike of nature. This made Ginny laugh so much she nearly fell off her broom so she angled it towards the ground to land, Blaise promptly followed her.

"You Slytherins are all so arrogant!" Ginny teased Blaise as he landed, "You know that just happens to be the colour of grass and trees, right? It has nothing to do with you!" As she said this, she made sure to add a note of arrogance to her voice.

"I know, I know," Blaise gave in, planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth, "now go on down to the lake, I'll meet you there. I have something to fetch first."

Ginny giggled at this, and kissed him again before leaving.

Blaise smirked to himself as he watched Ginny walk away; getting her back was going to be so easy. He thought over exactly what he was going to get as he walked up to the kitchen.

He'd decided that they were going to have a picnic; it was a beautiful day, there was no Quidditch match and it happened to be exactly 3 months since they had started dating.

The kitchen was bustling with the house elves getting that night's dinner ready, but Blaise quickly spotted his favourite elf, Lofty, in the corner and went over to him. Lofty favoured the Slytherins and the colour of the tea towel he wore reflected this.

"Lofty, any chance you'd be able to put together a picnic hamper for my girlfriend and me?" Blaise asked him as he approached.

"Of course I can. What would master like?" The elf replied, immediately dropping what he was doing to serve Blaise.

"Well, Lofty, what can you put together with the theme 'Slytherin'?" He asked with a smirk. Lofty got right to work while Blaise sat there chuckling to himself.

Ten minutes later Blaise was walking towards the lake with a hamper full of Slytherin coloured goodies. He'd ended up with; cucumber sandwiches, apples and grapes (neither of which were the red kind that he preferred), a selection of Slytherin coloured salad including lettuce, pepper and avocado, some not quite ripe bananas, salt and vinegar crisps and some mint coloured cake. This would certainly give him a one up on Ginny. Little did he know, Ginny was currently trying to do the same thing to him.

When Blaise got to the lake everything was covered in red; Ginny had covered the place. She'd spread out a red picnic blanket and surrounded the area in red and gold flowers as well as transfiguring the trees to make them sport Gryffindor colours. He took no notice of that though and sat down, trying not to smirk as she opened the hamper and her face fell.

"Blaise, what the hell is this?" She scolded, "You know I prefer red apples!"

"Well, dear, you just seemed so amazed with everything being Slytherin colours I thought I'd treat you to a Slytherin style picnic," Blaise teased.

"I see," Ginny replied with her own Slytherin style smirk, "do you like my decorations?"

"Why Ginny, darling, they're beautiful," Blaise smirked back with a flick of his wand, "Just think of what the school will think that you're decorating the place in Slytherin colours. They're already calling you a traitor for dating a Snake."

At this Ginny looked around to see her decorations turned from Gryffindor red and gold to Slytherin colours and her face fell.

"You're such an ass, Blaise Zabini!" She yelled at him, before turning her back on him to sulk.

"It's okay," Blaise reassured her, snaking his arms around her waist and producing an apple from his pocket, "I brought you some red food too, it's not all Slytherin colours."


	2. The Red Necklace

**AN: **For the...

_**Disney Character Challenge/Competition**_

**Queen of Hearts;** Write a scene where something red is important.

_**Crayola Challenge**_

_Red_

Additional Prompts: Astoria Greengrass, Jewellery.

_**War of the Elemental Song Quotes Challenge**_

**FIRE:** _Royal flames will carve a path in chaos._ -Avenged Sevenfold, "Hail to the King"

* * *

"Draco, darling, have you seen my necklace with the ruby in the centre – the one that's surrounded by garnets?" Astoria called through to her husband who was sat in his study. She was getting ready to go to her sister's engagement party and couldn't find her necklace anywhere which was a shame as she had a beautiful red dress she was planning to wear.

"I don't know what you mean, dear. Are you honestly still planning on going tonight?" Draco called back with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Yes, Draco, I am!" Astoria scolded him, walking into his study, "You should be too; Daphne is my sister and your friend. What does it matter if she's decided to marry that God awful Harry Potter?"

"It matters because I don't want to ever have to set foot in the same room as him again, not after last week!" At this point, Draco was starting to let his resolve slip. He loved winding his wife up, even if she hated it. He was always planning to go to the party; he'd made his amends with Potter when Daphne had started dating him.

"Oh boohoo, he beat you in a game of Quidditch at the office. Who cares?" Astoria shouted as Draco burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay. I give up. Of course I'm going, you know Scarhead and I are on speaking terms now. What necklace were you on about again?" He smirked, making Astoria mad.

"The one with the ruby and the garnets that goes stunningly well with that red dress you got me for Christmas!" Astoria replied with a glare directed at him.

"Oh, that red one my mother got you for your birthday last year? I think I saw Scorpius with it earlier," Draco replied nonchalantly before turning back to his work. Astoria threw the back of his head an alarmed look before going to look for their one year old son.

She found him sat in the nursery playing with his toys. At first she was relieved, but after taking a look around the room she was soon fuming with rage. In the corner of the room she spotted some bit of red, and walking over she saw it was her necklace, her _broken _necklace. It took her a moment to realise what had happened, but when she did a high pitched screech escaped from her mouth which sent Draco running into the room and made Scorpius start crying.

"What is it?" Draco asked, sounding alarmed and wondering what in earth had made his wife screech like that. Not that this was an uncommon occurrence.

"He… He… He… SCORPIUS BROKE MY NECKLACE!" Astoria screeched at him, getting hysterical, "THERE'S ONLY FIVE HOURS UNTIL THE PARTY. HOW ON EARTH AM I EVER GOING TO GET READY IN TIME NOW, I'LL HAVE TO FIND A WHOLE DIFFERENT OUTFIT TO WEAR!"

Draco just stood there looking worried at this; he never knew how to deal with his screaming wife and it didn't seem fair she was blaming their son, who was still crying, when he was too young to know what he was doing. He went over to his son to try and console him, but Astoria was still moaning about her outfit so he knew it wouldn't make much difference.

"Oh, and I suppose you're taking his side are you?" Astoria rounded on him as he reached Scorpius.

"Darling, he's only one. He doesn't know what he's doing, you can't blame him for breaking your necklace," Draco replied, trying to calm the situation.

"No, I suppose I can't'," Astoria started, sounding defeated for just a second, "but I _can _blame you! You told me you saw him with it, why would you let him play with one of my necklaces?"

"You know how much he loves the colour red; I wouldn't have been able to get rid of it even if I'd tried! I'm starting to worry he'll be a Gryffindor when he goes to Hogwarts because of his obsession with the colour," Draco told her, but this only made her madder and she started screeching again. Really, there was no other way to describe it than a screech; it was a lot higher pitched than even that of her sister.

Luckily Narcissa chose this moment to enter the room and calm her down. She didn't like chaos, and even Astoria listened to her as she was like royalty in the Manor.

"Astoria, dear, what has made you so upset?" Narcissa's cool voice broke through the room and instantly calmed her down.

"Draco here decided Scorpius was allowed to play with that lovely necklace you got me for my birthday last year," Astoria sulked.

"I did not decide to let him play with it! It's not my fault you left it where he could reach!" Draco responded, annoyed that she had decided to put all the blame on him.

"Astoria, don't blame Draco for it. You know as well you Draco and I that if Scorpius gets his hands on something not even Lucius would be able to make him give it up, and you know how much Scorpius loves him. And Draco, you shouldn't blame Astoria either," Narcissa broke in to stop another argument from starting, "Now Astoria, darling, shall we go and look through your jewellery chest and see if there isn't a necklace just as nice for you to wear."

Astoria and Narcissa left after she said this, leaving Draco to deal with his still crying son.


End file.
